Lilo Pelekai
Lilo Pelekai is one of the two main characters from Disney's 2002 film Lilo and Stitch, the other being Stitch. Lilo's Pokémon As of Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series *Oddish → Gloom → Bellossom (Hula) ♀ *Froakie ♂ *Popplio → Brionne → Primarina ♀ *Combee → Vespiquen (Jo) ♀ *Tynamo → Eelektrik → Eelektross ♂ *Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra (Cuddles) ♂ *Oricorio (Pom-Pom Style) (Pomcheer) ♀ *Chimchar → Monferno ♂ *Murkrow → Honchkrow ↔ Lilo-Honchkrow (Willa) ♀ *Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame ♂ *Noibat → Noivern (Dragobat) ♂ *Budew (Rosebud) ♀ *Chespin ♀ *Comfey ♀ *Eevee → Espeon (Evolvy) ♀ *Abra ♂ *Flabébé → Floette ♀ *Jangmo-o ♂ *Gligar ♀ Trivia *She is voiced by Daveigh Chase, while in Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch she is voiced by Dakota Fanning (who also voiced Coraline Jones). *Lilo will meet Winnie the Pooh, Ash Ketchum, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Lilo met Simba and the Jungle Adventure Crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch. *Lilo will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Lilo & Stitch. *Lilo will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in Roary and Theodore's Adventures with Lilo and Stitch. *Lilo will meet Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Lilo will meet Tino Tonitini and his firnds in Tino Tonitini Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Lilo met SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Lilo & Stitch. *Lilo will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Meets Lilo & Stitch. *Lilo will meet Benny, Leo, Johnny, and their friends in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Lilo and Stitch. *Lilo will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Soul Surfer. *Lilo guest starred along with Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Sebastian, Genie, Baloo, King Louie, Stitch, Jumba Jookiba, Pleakley, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Wilbur the Albatross, and the Penguins of Madagascar in Pooh's Adventures of Beach Party at Walt Disney World. *Lilo will meet the Peanuts Gang in Charlie Brown and Snoopy Join Lilo and Stitch. *After Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures of Leroy and Stitch, Lilo will later join them on their adventures in every Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures film as a guest star, along with Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, and sometimes Nani. *Lilo will guest star with Stitch in Winnie the Pooh: Jurassic Jumble. *ALERT At the end of Lilo, Stitch & Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Avatar: The Last Airbender, Lilo will unleash a hidden potential within her, revealing her to be an Avatar just like Aang and Korra. *Lilo will also appear in Liam's Adventures of Pokemon the Series where she is shown to own an Oddish just like Liam's, at some point, she is shown as a cameo along with her Oddish who had evolved into Gloom prior to The Joy of Pokémon, later in Flower Power, her Gloom had evolved into Bellossom prior where she was shown with the crowd. *Lilo will meet Ryan F-Freeman, Meg Griffin and their team in Ryan F-Freeman Meets Lilo & Stitch. Gallery Lilo as a teenager.png|Lilo as a teenager Lilo age 26.jpg|Lilo age 26 Adult Lilo.jpg|Adult Lilo Category:HEROINES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroines Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Simba's Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Kids Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Sisters Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Pure of Heart Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Teenagers Category:Mothers Category:Aunts Category:Girls Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Bond Protectors Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Jeffrey's Allies Category:Orphans Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Characters played by Dakota Fanning Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Z-Power Ring Users Category:Characters who have a Key Stone Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Kid Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Singing characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Minnie Mouse's Adventures Allies Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies